Unforeseen Consequences
by Leo Andras
Summary: What if information slipped about Shinichi's involvement in several cases and the Black Organisation got wind of it? What if they tracked him down to the restaurant that he and Ran went to after he retuned to his normal body for the first time?


**Plot Summary:** What if information slipped about Shinichi's involvement in several cases and the Black Organisation got wind of it? What if they tracked him down to the restaurant that he and Ran went to after he retuned to his normal body for the first time? Would he be able to keep Ran in the dark and out of harm's way, or will she find out his secret and follow him into danger?

**A/N** Sorry about all the questions up there, but I couldn't think of any other way to present the summary... As you probably guessed, this fanfic starts when Shinichi takes Ran to the restaurant where his parents got engaged, just after he solves the murder case where a man was killed in an elevator. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Shinichi's POV**

_'Damn! I can still hold out! I have to tell Ran, no matter what! Don't change, don't change!'_ I mentally screamed at myself, there was no way I could leave her alone again, I don't ever want to see that look on her face again. I stumbled along my path, gripping my chest in a vain attempt to numb the pain coursing through my body. Looking through bleary, half-lidded eyes, I scanned the corridor; I was nearly there. I straightened my posture as best I could, my back only slightly hunched and my face more relaxed than before, doing my best to act like the pain wasn't there. I walked semi-straightly, limping every now and then, and finally I reached the open dining area she sat in.

I moved to walk over to her when my heart beat powerfully, sending a wave of intense pain through my body, knocking the wind from my body and sending me reeling backwards. _'Damn it, there's not enough time to tell her...'_ I was about to turn around and head the other way, but someone grabbed me roughly from behind. I stumbled backward, trying to get my balance back and fight against my unknown assailant.

"So, you really are still alive," A deep voice spoke from behind me, making my skin crawl... Could he... "Kudo Shinichi." Could he be with the guys in black? A sudden wave of pain washed over me, causing me to grip at my chest tightly and wince in pain. "Honestly, I didn't believe it when aniki told me he failed in killing a nosy little runt. But it seems the reports are right, you survived the drug-" I groaned as more pain hit me. "-But obviously not without some side-effects." I glanced at Ran and saw that she hadn't noticed me and this nameless newcomer. I tried to reach into my pocket and grab the tranquillizer watch Professor Agasa made, but I could feel the man pull something out of his jacket and placed something that felt suspiciously like the barrel of a gun to my right temple. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned in a goading tone, as if he wanted me to try it. I stopped struggling against him and lifted my hand away from my pocket. "Yes, that's right, don't move, Detective."

"Wh-who... Are you?" I gasped.

"You can call me... Pastis." The man spoke calmly, dragging me back._ 'What the hell is he planning!'_ I tried to think of a way out of this, but the pain made it difficult, and yet another spike of pain shot through my body, making me groan and hiss with pain. _'The attacks are coming more frequently... That's not a good sign...'_ I glanced nervously at Ran. "Follow me quietly, Detective, I'm sure you know what'll happen it you don't, right?" Yes, I knew what he meant, I knew all too well; it was something I wanted to avoid no matter the cost.

But then... If he found out who that I shrunk, then Ran would be in danger anyway, and many others... Damn, I have to escape! I took a shaky breath and threw my head back, a resounding crack sounding from what I assumed was his nose, and without turning around, I ran as fast as I could, throwing myself into the bathroom and leaning heavily into the sink. I stared at the mirror, only making out blurred shapes, but after I rubbed my eyes I noticed someone staring at me; It was Haibara disguised as Conan.

"You... Wh-what are you...?" I murmured as I spun around, exhaustion hitting my body like a two ton hammer. I sank to a sitting position, breathing heavily and gritting my teeth in pain. I can feel it... The horrible pain I got just before I changed. _'Argh! It feels like my bones are melting!'_ I couldn't help but think back to the first time this happened, I thought I was going to die... Heh, it still feels like that actually. I hear Haibara murmur something, but I can't make it out. Finally, I gave into my exhaustion and let myself slip into unconsciousness.

**Third Person**

Conan blinked blearily, shaking his head to rid it of the fuzz that clouded his vision and thoughts. _'Wh-where am I?'_ He looked around quickly, ascertaining he was currently in the men's restroom in the restaurant he took Ran. His eyes still scanned the room, searching for the last person he saw before he fell unconscious, but there was no sign of Haibara, nor that Black Organisation member, Pastis. Only then did he realise he wasn't wearing his too-big clothes he wore as Shinichi, but his usual Conan attire.

Assuming Haibara changed his clothes, he rose to his feet and clambered onto the sink, turning on the tap and splashing his face with cold water, feeling the fuzziness fade away. _'Damn, why did the antidote have to run out then? Argh, if only I didn't go for that stupid case, I would have told Ran how I feel!'_ He mentally berated himself, slowly exiting the restroom and making his way back to the open dining area. However, what he saw made him freeze with fear; a man dressed all in black was sat in his seat talking to Ran.

He slowly placed one foot in front of the other, inching towards the table. _'Don't panic, it's just a coincidence... Just a coincidence.'_ He reassured himself, but proving futile as he got close enough to hear the conversation.

"So, you know that detective brat?" Conan's blood ran cold, and all colour drained from his face; that voice, it was definitely him. The one who called himself Pastis, he had discovered Ran's relationship with Shinichi. But only one question ran through Conan's mind: _'What is he going to do to Ran?'_

* * *

**A/N** So, what do you think? It's only a taster chapter to see how my idea is viewed, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!


End file.
